With You
by xrequiem
Summary: "In an instant, your heart begins to pump overtime as your eyes shoot open and you sit upright, colliding with someone on your way up to sitting. Startled, you stare up into one green eye, an eyepatch and a mouth parted in an "O" of surprise." WARNING: Rated M for serious smexiness. LavixReader lemon one-shot.


(_Author's Notes: This is my first fanfic... ever! A friend suggested I write a sexy D. Gray Man thing, so I did! Please feel free to comment! :3 In other news, I was going to write a Kanda/you fic set in HQ with "you" being an exorcist, but... Lavi is so lovable and more tolerant of mistakes so I thought I'd go with him for my first fic! Let me know if you're interested in the Kanda idea and I shall get to it... write away! HAHA.)_

PS: ONE-SHOT. LEMON. M for a very sexy reason.

PPS: Yay for lady Finders!

**Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray-man. For this, I cry myself to sleep at night.**

* * *

**With You**  
A Lavi/Reader Fanfiction  
Setting: around season one of the anime

"Shhhh..." you murmur to the injured antelope as you approach it from the side. It bears a horrible gash along the ribs and its insides are exposed, but even so it writhes and flails as it tries to escape you. You can't help but find its drive to survive incredibly touching and it fuels you with purpose, with a reminder of why you do what you do. Respectfully, you back away as the poor creature sputters its last breaths as its lungs fill with fluid.

Time is of the essence and you know it, but you simply can't stand the idea of a creature dying in fear - in fear of you. You are still young, but you have seen many atrocities on your dozens of expeditions; not all of which were the work of Akuma or the Millennium Earl, but some of which had been done by humans themselves. Your heart was hardened and shielded in the knowledge that you were bringing hope to the humans no matter the cost. Your hands bunch in the folds of your long cream-colored robe, fists curled in unhappiness and helplessness. Humans are one thing. Hearing the death whine - for that is simply the only way to describe it - of a dying animal... that is something entirely different.

The forest is back to its usual noises, at last. The antelope has finally died, leaving you to freely pursue your mission.

You push back the hood of your uniform and your hair spills out past your ears. The leather band that had held it in place was lost to the elements days ago in your trek across the desert that had brought you here.

Your forehead wrinkles as you hastily pull on your gloves and get to work. You bend down over the corpse and hardly get a look at the actual wound before the full-grown buck begins to shrink, twist, and change color - completely morphing in under a minute. Before your eyes, it has turned into one of the red, vinelike plants that trail the ground. You instinctively retreat and raise a hand to cover your mouth as you know from observation that it will begin to release a toxin that will leave anyone close by asphyxiated in a matter of minutes.

Eyes watering and already beginning to feel short of breath, you stumble away from the plant and begin to walk as quickly as you can back to the edge of the forest to grab the rough antidote you were preparing. Who better to use as a test subject than yourself?

As you walk towards your campsite, your vision begins to blur noticeably as the paralytic takes over your lungs. Gasping, you stumble your way over to your pack while tearing at the buttons on your shirt. You grab the needle, angle it between your ribs, and jab it directly into your left lung. The pressure begins to release, but not quickly enough. You lose consciousness and fall to the ground.

* * *

Lavi hears the thrashing before he can clearly see the campsite. The Finder had done a good job of camouflage, which indicates that he had probably done a good deal of investigating in the three weeks he had been in the jungle. Lavi loves it when he can show up to a mission and get straight to work, and, from the look of things, he could do just that.

_Damn. It's hot out here. Please tell me there's a cool stream running through that oasis of paradise. Oh, while I'm fantasizing... let there be a tribe of pretty young girls wearing nothing but a couple of coconut shells and palm leaves... desperate to see a man... especially one as impressive-looking as me. Yeah!  
_

Subconsciously, Lavi swirls his long Exorcist's jacket and grins with a newfound sense of purpose. Of course, being the future Bookman requires him not to get too personal with anyone, but it's okay to dream, isn't it?

_I might be the future Bookman, but I'm also an 18-year-old guy. Thoughts like that are so beyond normal._

Instantly, Lavi is ripped out of his daydreaming and thrown into high alert by the sounds of human whimpers and gasping. He doesn't waste any time in scurrying around, but yells: "Big Hammer, Little Hammer, grow... grow... GROW!". He rides it upwards and spots the campsite, where the small Finder has collapsed on the ground.

"Shit," he mutters and descends upon the campsite.

"Hey!" he yells as he approaches the lone figure of the Finder. "Hey!"

The figure doesn't stir, so Lavi grabs a hold of the body and flips it over onto its back with ease. Much to his credit, he doesn't so much as bat an eye - right now he is all business.

He had made the mistake of assuming that the Finder was a male. Another mistake had been assuming that it wasn't the girl he had seen so often in Headquarters; that girl around whom he spent too much time staring at instead of eating, or paying attention to his studies, or really paying attention to anything else.

But that doesn't matter now. This whole mission would be a bust if he couldn't find out what she knew about the Innocence in this area that had created such a beautiful jungle oasis and was so dangerous due to its incredibly potent way of keeping everything at bay.

_This whole mission will be a bust if she doesn't start breathing._

Lavi takes a quick steadying breath and looks down at your chest. You had ripped open your jacket and torn the buttons off of your lightweight purple silk blouse in order to inject the antidote. Lavi looks at the needle embedded deep in your skin, right underneath the tight bindings you had used to keep your chest immobile during your physically-demanding journey.

He notices there is still some of the serum left in the large needle and he doesn't hesitate in emptying it all out.

Still and silent, he hovers over your mouth for the reassuring sound of breathing.

"Damn it," he whispers. His face is contorted in concern and his green eye flashes with worry. "BREATHE, DAMN IT!"

* * *

"BREATHE, DAMN IT!"

In an instant, your heart begins to pump overtime as your eyes shoot open and you sit upright, colliding with someone on your way up to sitting. Startled, you stare up into one green eye, an eyepatch, and a mouth parted in an "O" of surprise.

"Quickly!" you gasp. "What's the time!?"

Lavi - for it is Lavi, and thank goodness he came right on schedule! - grabs your wrist and looks at your watch. "1:52," he reads, his pleasant voice slightly shaken. He runs a hand through his spiky red hair and adjusts his bandana, his face starting to glow pink.

"Are you alright?" you ask, also turning pink. You are immediately aware of an overwhelming sense of failure. An Exorcist should never have to worry about a Finder. You bite your lip in frustration but force yourself to look at Lavi.

He is looking down at you, rubbing his chest where your head had just collided. There's a huge grin on his face as he says: "You sure know how to get a guy good! I guess in Headquarters you must have gotten used to a bit of unwanted attention. Can't say I really like this reflex, but good on you for knowing how to damage a guy when he's not expecting it!"

Your eyes fly open. "I'm so sorry!" You get to your knees and bow deeply. Your hair falls past your face and tickles your cheek. "I can't believe I... well, that I headbutted you like that!"

Lavi just gentle raises you by your shoulders and looks at you with a big smile.

"Hey, it's okay. Hey," he says and his blush deepens.

"What!? What's wrong? Am I - " you look down and your voice trails off abruptly. Your top half is completely exposed save for your chest bindings. You flush deeply and babble incoherently as you whip around and search your bag for a new shirt.

* * *

"...whichever animal is affected by the Innocence - and I'm positive it is Innocence - has some sort of rip in it like an animal slashed it. Then, in under a minute, it transforms into one of those huge red vines, then in hardly any time at all the vine releases a gas. It's really dependent but the time can be from as little as a few seconds to as much as a few minutes - my theory is that it all depends on how threatened the Innocence feels by the human intrusion. I've witnessed this in over twenty animals in my past three weeks..."

_She's so beautiful._

Lavi is having a really difficult time listening to what you are saying. He tries to nod at appropriate places in your briefing and casually drinks some water from your full canteen, but it's all just to look like he's busy.

Just as he thought, you really are that same girl he had seen from time to time at the Black Order Headquarters.

You aren't what Lavi would consider his "type" - not that he is really allowed to say he has a "type" at all, for that would be contradictory to the Bookman training he is receiving, but still...

_Now Krory's girlfriend... she was hot even if she was an Akuma! I would have let her do all sorts of crazy stuff to me! But this girl, this Finder... she is something else. My heart pounds when I look at her. I can feel my eyes glazing over as I look at her face. The careless way she brushes her hair out of her shining eyes, the way she bites her lip when she's thinking about something... and let's not forget the way her chest moves when she's unconscious - okay that's really creepy - but still, I could just see her hip bones from when she was lying there. Her eyes are so big. Her... This is bad._

"...so it looks as though the dosage needs to be given in full into the left lung directly. The right lung seems to just mimic the symptoms, so that's why I think I was able to make it all the way back to camp before I passed out, but mind you, I did not inhale the entire dose of toxin - I had my hand covering my mouth. I'm sure a full-blown dose would take less time - I'm completely certain it would take maybe three-quarters of the time, maybe even half..."

Lavi's snug-fit white pants feel exceptionally tight for some reason.

_I know I wanted to be a Bookman. I've had 49 different aliases for this. I've faced pain, loss, suffering, temptation... all of it. All of that before now. But I can't help feeling like this isn't the life for me. The more time I spend around my friends, the more attached to them I feel. The more I know that, some time from now, I will end up telling that old panda that that's not the life I want. And that tears me up inside._

"...and it takes about five minutes to become effective. But with more refining I should be able to get that down. This is important and I would like to have more time to have prepared it, but now that you're here, I suppose you will want to get right down to business."

Your look of determined action combined with a new crisp white shirt has Lavi staring at you, glossy-eyed and open-mouthed.

"What?"

"This is time-sensitive, right? I mean, it's a pretty remote chance that anyone will come crashing through here anytime soon, but you'll want to get started. If you want to go right now, I advise taking all the usual precautions that you would in the wild, and do avoid the red vines at all costs. I believe the Innocence must be coming from an animal - probably a large cat, that dwells deep within these woods. So, please take care, Lavi. I will stay here and prepare more antidote in case..."

The way you trail off leaves Lavi breathless.

_She cares about me! _ he thinks to himself irrationally. _Of course she cares, you're the Exorcist on this mission. But still... she cares!"_

* * *

You watch as Lavi hurries off. As far as Exorcists go, he is a great choice in terms of being laid-back enough to not mind that upon his arrival, the Finder appeared to have pretty much messed things up. But something else seems to be bothering him. You rub your temples forcefully as the effect of the antidote has turned into something that feels obnoxiously akin to a hangover.

For some abstract reason, you feel oddly self-conscious. It wasn't as though you had actually been exposed or in enough of a compromising position to warrant embarrassment. _If Lavi had even cared enough to look, that is, or if he hadn't been completely frustrated with the whole situation - what would he have actually seen? Maybe my stomach and my throat?_ _My bust wouldn't have been anything to look at. _ It would have appeared to be much smaller than it actually was due to an expert binding job you had perfected over the past few weeks. A strange skill, to be sure, but one that had thankfully helped you to save whatever dignity you felt you had.

_What am I thinking? An Exorcist would hardly have been paying attention to something as trivial as my body! Especially not when he must have already seen me as a failure... I can't believe I wasn't even conscious when he arrived. That was definitely not a part of my plans!_

Feeling completely deflated and with the thunderous warnings of a headache coming on, you start to shakily write down your findings in your field journal.

_Thank goodness Lavi is off..._ you think to yourself as you quickly clutch your stomach. You feel yourself turning pale as a cold sweat breaks over your body. The bile is rising and burning in your throat. You hardly make it to a nearby tree in time.

* * *

"Big Hammer, Little Hammer, grow, grow, GROW!" Lavi shouts as he wields his impressive weapon and smashes a level one Akuma to the ground.

_I should have expected this!_ but seeing as how his Finder hadn't mentioned any spottings - _or... had she? Damn, I should have been paying more attention!_ - this Akuma's presence was probably a complete fluke.

_It was probably just passing by. If it had been seriously intent on finding and destroying the Innocence nearby, this Akuma would have been a level two at least, and there wouldn't have been just one but closer to twenty and there most certainly would have been one of those Noah around, and I would have had one hell of a time trying not to die, let alone capturing the Innocence._

Lavi takes this time to ride his hammer high into the treetops and survey the terrain. The jungle oasis was not very large, but certainly very dense. He spots a waterfall and grits his teeth. He feels a strange energy emanating from that area, and he decides to go and investigate; however, he soon realizes he is having trouble focusing.

_Her lips looked so... pink and soft... and inviting...  
_

"Come on," he says out loud in an irritated voice. "Get your act together, Lavi."

_Maybe you can talk to her a little later tonight... Maybe once this mission is over you can actually talk to her at Headquarters and take it slow. Things are already looking bad enough for you, falling for someone like this._

Lavi shakes his head as if trying to clear it as the hammer shrinks. What was he thinking? Damn it, he was already breaking all of the rules by being friends with Lenalee and Allen and even Yuu...

"So what am I going to do about this!?"

* * *

The sun is setting and the shadows have grown long around you. Thankfully, you lit the fire early on after round three of vomiting to try and warm up. You still feel slightly cold, shaky, and numb, but you have twice refilled your canteen and are now starting to feel better.

_I probably won't have any appetite until the day after tomorrow though. That antidote is nasty business._

You're worried about Lavi.

You can't go looking for him, as your job is to man the camp and prepare more antidotes in case anything goes awry.

You have done your job; now all you can do is wait.

* * *

Unwittingly, Lavi has written his own disaster. The Akuma has struck a red vine on its floundering descent and the toxin begins to rise up immediately.

Lavi whips his coat up to cover his face but he knows it is too late even before his eyes start to sting.

"I hope she's got that antidote made by now," he murmurs with a nasty cough and flings himself close to the campsite with his hammer.

He lands close, but not close enough. He flails through the sky and ends with his butt stuck in the air and his face planted in a gigantic fern. Spitting out a mouthful of moss, Lavi coughs again. He feels a sense of blindness and extremely labored breathing but he does not panic. Instead, he hardly feels like he is in his body at all. Wheezing, Lavi tries to get to his feet and fails. He falls to the ground gasping as his senses dissolve.

* * *

You hear the sound of crashing impact as soon as it happens.

_Hardly fifty feet from the campsite. Lavi has great aim,_ you can't help but think as you grab your new antidote and a blanket and head off in the direction the noise came from.

You can see him writhe onto his side. His Exorcist jacket is bunched up behind him and his hammer is clutched tight in his hand. His bandanna lies on the ground above him and his cream-colored pants that are usually tucked into his boots are dirty and disheveled. In a last effort he pushes himself out of the fern before taking a shuddering breath. He falls still as his body relaxes.

Your mind races with fear even though you, yourself, have just endured this and survived.

You rush toward him and you fight instinct to check for signs of life. Instead, you place the blanket on the ground next to him, align yourself against his side, and grab his shoulder and his waist and try to push him over onto the blanket in one fluid motion.

He's heavy.

He's still warm.

_He's so warm._

You succeed in getting Lavi onto his back. You breathe a sigh of a relief and make a mental note of thanks that he did not come dressed in his typical long scarf. His dark shirt has buttons, but they don't go down far enough to adequately reach his lungs. There's no way you would be able to pull it up against the resistance of his heavy body, and you certainly don't want a piece of fabric going into his lung. There's no other choice. You wince and grab a hold of the shirt at the bottom and start to pull. Thankfully, the material is very light and under your adrenaline-fueled force, it rips quickly and cleanly.

You find the spot between his ribs and plunge the needle in deep, immediately emptying the antidote as soon as you have guaranteed you hit the right spot.

Without further ado, you stand up almost automatically. In a feat of strength that surprises you, you wrap his legs in the blanket and begin to pull him back to camp feet-first. It goes very smoothly as the blanket acts as a sort of sled. You are back by the fire in no time, panting heavily but very tingling with awareness.

You try not to hover.

_I don't want to be a pest..._

But still, you kneel close to Lavi and hold his wrist in your hands, waiting to feel a pulse. Terror grabs at you. You shake your head in confusion and denial: you have seen an Exorcist die right in front of your eyes before, but this... this is something else entirely.

You begin to feel tears watering in your eyes, and you clutch his wrist tightly.

* * *

Lavi suddenly feels a massive surge of energy pass straight through his heart. He simultaneously opens his eyes, gasps for air, and sits up. He hits something soft yet jarringly firm as he does so; his Finder, her warm and gentle eyes wider than he could imagine, falls backward from the impact. He immediately lunges forward, and twists his wrist that she had been holding around to grab her hand and stop her fall. He pulls her forward with such force that she slams into his shoulder and he feels her tense... the force of their contact has caused her to bite her lip so hard it bleeds over his exposed shoulder.

Lavi gasps and quickly hops to his feet as you fall onto a... _a blanket_?

Suddenly, he grasps the entire situation.

"You," his voice is quiet despite the pounding adrenaline in his veins. "You carried me here? On that? And my shirt..." he trails off as he puts his hand onto his bare chest, feeling his heart race uncontrollably. He also feels the stickiness of your blood on his shoulder.

"Sorry," you say quietly as you pick yourself up on hands and knees and turn to look at him. "I didn't want to ruin your shirt but it seemed like the only thing to do - "

Lavi looks at you, your lip swollen and your face flushed from the exertion of pulling him there. He looks down and feels his heart pounding in his throat. Before he can stop himself, he reaches down and pulls you up to your feet effortlessly. He hugs you tightly close to his chest. He looks down into your eyes searchingly... then, unable to stop himself he kisses you deeply.

* * *

Your eyes fly open. The pain is immediate and intense, but more than that, the image of Lavi's eye lighting up like a fire dancing in the brilliant green is seared into your mind.

Then you realize that the Exorcist is kissing you and your heart skips a beat.

While his grip is incredibly tight, his lips are soft. They are warm and moist and gentle, and they press against yours unlike anything you have ever felt before. His body is firm and strong and seems rooted to the ground, and the heat it against your own makes you feel safe. You feel a pulse racing but you're not sure if it is his or your own. His bare chest is broad and firm and his arms encircle you protectively.

Your eyes close and your body melts against his.

The kiss is direct yet chaste. Lavi doesn't press hard and his tongue hasn't maneuvered into your mouth. It is at the same time the most gentle yet the most passionate kiss you could ever have.

You return it.

The pain in your lip is nothing.

* * *

Suddenly, Lavi pulls away, his heart beating a thunderous tattoo against his chest. He looks into your face and sees that your eyes are still closed. He feels how your body has molded itself against his. He is immediately struck with the knowledge that in one single motion, he could run his hand down every curve of your body.

_Is this... really_ happening?

This is the girl who melts his mind whenever he sees her. This girl who Lenalee giggles with, this Finder that even Yuu Kanda could hardly be rude to, this girl is right in front of him, and she has saved his life. Yes, it is a part of her duties as a Finder, but she had saved him... and more. She had even apologized for ripping his shirt open - as if that matters! What matters is that she had felt bad about ripping his shirt in the first place - what matters is that she cares enough about him to apologize for something so trivial. She dragged him fifty feet by herself, although he was almost twice her weight, and, he realizes suddenly, she had been holding his hand when he had awoken.

_Not just checking for a pulse. She was holding my hand._

He is suddenly overwhelmed with emotions. Usually, Lavi is able to keep together a facade of just about any emotion the situation or his persona at the time called for, but right now...

_Now I know why love is so dangerous for normal people, let alone a Bookman._

Lavi takes a step back and stares at you. He watches as your skin flushes and you start to apologize profusely, then as you begin to cry, then as you turn away in total embarrassment and walk to the other side of the camp, and disappear toward the stream.

He simply stares. He watches as you disappear. After you disappear, he smacks himself in the forehead angrily, feeling his eyepatch slip slightly. Irritated, he fixes it by snapping it back into place.

"What have I done?"

* * *

You spend what feels like forever watching the ripples of the dark water of the stream. The stars overhead shine off the stream and you can see the vague dark shadow of your own face and torso as you lean over the water. You feel so ashamed of the tears running from your eyes. They fall down to the tip of your nose and silently slide into the water.

You have been attracted to Lavi since you first saw him in the Order. He is always so carefree, so filled with lively fun, so ready with a smile. He makes you feel good when you see him. When you briefly stole small glances at him from across a room, you would remember why you wanted to join as a Finder in the first place. You want to see smiles on people's faces once the Order culls the darkness that are the Akuma.

Lavi gives you hope.

But it's more than that, you have to admit.

Lavi's stunning red hair and beautiful emerald eye caught your attention when you first saw him, if you are going to be perfectly honest with yourself. It isn't just the good feelings you get when you see him, it's also in his lips as he smiles, in the muscles you can see under his clothes as he moves, in his strong, sure hands... _in e__verything._

_I've even dreamed about him before._

More tears stream down your face.

You had even made excuses to talk with your friends just in the hopes of seeing Lavi. Some of your Exorcist friends must know about your crush, but no one seems to mind or ever mentions it. You were perfectly content just dreaming about his happy-go-lucky attitude and his sweet charms.

But then he had become so real. He had held you close, kissed you, and rejected you all in hardly five minutes.

Your heart is breaking like you never thought possible. You try to muffle your sobs with your hand, but you just end up touching the swollen mess of your lip and you cry even harder.

You don't hear the creature that approaches from behind.

* * *

Lavi stands like a stone. His stomach feels like it just dropped to his feet. His body feels foreign to him.

Experimentally, he raises his hand, then looks down to his feet. His shirt gapes open. He shrugs off his jacket and his shirt without thinking. He isn't cold despite how much the temperature has dropped as the darkness took over the sky.

_The only thing I did wrong, he realizes suddenly, is that I didn't tell her how I felt about her before. I would have told Bookman. He would have been so angry, so disappointed, but... that old coot would have understood._

Another realization hits Lavi like an arrow to the chest.

_Gramps has known for awhile. He knows this is my path. He knows I am going to be an Exorcist, first, foremost, and only. He knows._

A quick series of flashbacks of Bookman's actions and words confirmed Lavi's theory. A shiver ran through him.

_But he wants me to figure it out on my own. Well, guess what. I just did._

A sudden breeze swishes the huge ferns and leaves around him, and Lavi realizes where he is. Then, he realizes what he has done. Suddenly, he knows what he must do.

He hastily follows the path you took what feels like hours ago.

_I'm gonna make this right._

* * *

Everything happens at once. You choke back the snuffles and whimpers of a breaking heart, and that is the only noise other than the trickling of the creek and the breeze that rustles through the trees.

Then comes a thunderous crash as something bounds out of the darkness. This is followed by another loud smashing noise and a behemoth of a dark figure comes flying out of the bushes behind you before you have hardly had time to turn your head.

It hisses and raises a huge paw - it's a cat. It's the Cat. It's the Innocence!

You hardly hear the yell but it gets the creature's attention. The Cat turns its head and you are already running across the stream trying to think of a plan. You want to scream but it will just attract the creature. You don't see another option. If Lavi can hear you and he can get the Innocence, then you will gladly sacrifice yourself.

"LAVI!" you scream as you run.

Something isn't right. You aren't being pursued.

You stop and stand as still as you can, trying to hear over the sound of your own breathing.

Something makes a whimpering noise and then there is a noise like a hiss, only softer and more prolonged, like sand falling through fingers onto the ground.

You turn and run back, only to arrive to see the last remnants of a giant cat turn to dust and float away on the breeze. Lavi stands there, and his hammer is shrinking in his hand. In his other hand, there is a faint green glowing.

"I got it," he says calmly. "We have the Innocence. We have what we came here for."

You sigh in relief, but something like a sob comes out, too. You shake your head in frustration.

"Good. We can go back n-now."

You start to walk past the shirtless Lavi with as much dignity as you can muster, pretending not to feel the warmth of his body as you pass him, pretending not to hear his breathing as you walk by.

"Wait," Lavi's voice is deeper than usual.

"Whatever it is, you can w-write it in your re-report. Back at Headq-quarters." You are trembling as you continue to walk away. Your heart feels like it is going to burst and you feel horribly sore all over your body as if misery has exaggerated all of your pain.

"Wait... please."

Your hand is grasped by one much bigger. The other hand is calloused but it holds yours tenderly. Lavi holds your hand the same way he asked you to stay - gently, more of a request than a command.

You refuse to turn your head.

Lavi takes an audible steadying breath before launching into an impromptu speech. "I have never kissed anyone before today. I'm not allowed to make attachments. At least, that's how I've lived my life. I've lived by the Bookman code. I'm not going to pretend there won't be repercussions for my actions, but I have lived 50 lives now, and this is the only one where I truly feel alive. I need to make a difference. I need to be an Exorcist. I need to care for the people around me. I need you to understand that ever since you first arrived as a real Finder at Headquarters, that I have wanted you desperately. I need you to know that you are strong. You're not just strong for a woman, not strong compared to a man - you're just a strong person. You... I admire you. You're a Finder because you actually volunteer for this life that so many people consider to be a throwaway kind of life! Exorcists don't have a choice, really! But you do - you choose to fight for a new tomorrow without expecting any of the glory. For the sake of the Order you actually poisoned yourself just to make sure it would work for when I got here! You're so beautiful and I have tried to ignore it but I just can't. I can't keep ignoring all the things I need to do with my life. I can't ignore your beauty or your strength of will. I just can't. I can't help but stare at you any time I see you. I couldn't help it but when you were unconscious I actually couldn't help myself from looking at your body. That was wrong and I'm sorry, and I don't know why I couldn't. But now when I think of leaving this mission, leaving this place, and going back to Headquarters without knowing if I will ever be this close to you again - the thought tears me up! I need you! But if you want me to let you go now, I will, and I will leave you be. If that's what you want that's what I will do."

* * *

The words simply spill out of him - Lavi can't stop himself. He barely recognizes his voice let alone what he was saying.

You don't say anything, so Lavi lets his hand drop, but before it lets go entirely, you grab it in your own hand.

"Don't... go." The words are fractured. "Not just yet. I understand you. I... I feel the same way."

Lavi feels a smile grow and spread across his lips.

"You do?"

"Mhm. For a long time, too."

Lavi is shocked and glad, but, suddenly, he feels lost.

"Where do we go from here?"

The only noise Lavi hears is his own heart pumping in his chest. He can tell that you're about to speak, so he just watches your body radiate with the light of the moon.

"I have an idea... we could stay here... just a little longer. I mean... it's safe here now... right?"

"Yeah. What - "

* * *

Before Lavi can finish speaking, you turn and reach for his shoulders. Your fingertips lightly graze his arms and without hesitation you pull him closer to you. He stumbles a little but quickly rights himself. You can see his outline, but this close, every sharp curve of his chest and the sculpted stomach is thrown into relief, accentuated by the shadows. You run your hands down his shoulders and down his well-defined arms. You feel a pleasant tingling sensation that you can hardly believe. He shivers.

"Are you cold?" you ask automatically, looking up at him. "We can go back to the fi - "

You stop short as you look into his face. It is different than you have ever seen it; it's serious and it's focused, and, you realize with a jolt, his attention is completely focused on you. This is not what you had expected. His mouth is set in a hard line and he radiates an intensity that makes you almost want to look away, but you couldn't even if you tried. He is magnetic. His stare is hypnotic.

"We can go back... if..." you try again, but your voice completely falters.

"No."

One simple word. His voice is husky and deep and you are almost confused. You place your hands on his chest as you continue to stare into his moonlit face. His visible eye is ablaze with passion. You long to run your hands through his hair but since he's too tall for you to reach, you glide your hands down his firm chest, over the hills of muscle on his stomach and come to rest on the top of his pants. Your face flushes with shyness, but you can't help feeling flattered as you feel the unmistakable pressure of his desire pushing on his tight-fitting pants.

"This is the second time today you've done this to me."

Lavi gathers your wrists in one of his hands as if your touch is distracting him from something. His other hand runs down the side of your face, then down the side of your chest, following the curve of your waist, to rest on your hip. He releases your hands and you continue to stare at each other. You can feel the heat of your fervent blush and you have a hard time looking at him directly. You find yourself almost overwhelmed - nearly wishing that he would smile or break into a joke because this Lavi is making you feel supremely weak in your knees, making your heartbeat thunder in your ears, making your pulse beat strongly in your wrists and in your throat. Tingling sensations run the course of your body as you realize that you have never felt so wanted, or that you have ever wanted someone so much. You suddenly become aware of your heavy breathing.

* * *

Afterwards, you will playfully argue over who started what, but in this moment, you both lean in instinctively, and the touch of your lips against his is electric.

He is gentle against your mouth - he flinches when you move because he can sense the painful bump on your lip, but you ignore it and kiss him back. You rise onto tiptoes and guide his head down so you can kiss him more easily. He, in turn, places his hand around your waist to draw you close. You sharply inhale as he presses against you. Your stomach flips as you realize that as much as you want his touch, Lavi wants yours more.

You shut your eyes and wrap your arms against his shoulders instinctively as the arm around your waist guides you slowly but surely towards the ground so that you both are seated. Lavi then pushes you just slightly so that you rest on the ground, nestled on your sides and facing one another. You open your eyes and you see that his jade-colored eye is looking earnestly into your own. He leans in, so close that you are nose-to-nose and you can feel each other's breath against one another's lips. Neither of you closes your eyes as he kisses you slowly, taking his time and reveling in the moment. He finally breaks the kiss and asks you tenderly: "I'm not hurting you, am I?"

In response, you close your eyes and kiss him again. This time, it's a stronger, hungrier kiss and his unsuspecting mouth opens in surprise as you move your tongue between his lips. You open your eyes to see his eye widen before he closes it in and relents to your mouth; however, in an instant, he follows your example. He slips his warm tongue into your mouth and moves against you just as hungrily, now that you have given silent permission to entirely ignore the bump on your lip.

It is as though your act of boldness has sparked Lavi. He swiftly moves himself above you as he presses your body to the ground with his weight and resumes kissing you. He plants one hand on the ground, with the other running across your body, against your face, through your hair, down your thighs - which draws a sharp intake of breath on your behalf. His breath is so warm as he breaks away from your mouth and he kisses both of your cheeks. Finally a small smile breaks ever so slightly on his lips ever as you open your eyes and you smile, too.

Lavi kisses down your throat; he nudges your head backward for easier access with his free hand, then kisses across your collarbone. You wriggle below him, full of need, but he doesn't relent from the slow pace. He kisses down to the first button of your shirt, then looks you in the eye as he slowly undoes it. It is torture to stay still, but you do. He kisses the open space, and slowly undoes the second button and repeats, his breath warm and moist, his kisses gentle yet he slightly bites before kissing again and soothing it with his tongue.

You can't help but writhe under his slow torturous touch, and you stare into the red hair and broad shoulders and finally the words come out of your mouth without your consent. "Please, Lavi. I want to take off my shirt."

Lavi looks up, astonished. He casually runs his hand through his hair, his bandanna ever so slightly askew. He takes a deep, shakey inhale as he cocks his head to the right and looks into your eyes curiously.

You flush even more. "It's just that... this is torture! I... I want to feel you kiss me everywhere... Don't be angry with me, I just am not patient enough, I guess..."

Lavi laughs!

"Don't let me stop you," he exclaims gleefully as he sits up, effectively straddling you. You feel a bit embarrassed but you undo the rest of your buttons and slide the shirt off. You can feel Lavi's unadulterated stare of fascination as you feel the heat burning off of your cheeks. You slowly unwind the binding bandages from your chest and as soon as they are gone your chest feels cold and you feel extremely exposed.

Lavi doesn't move; he sits on you as if frozen. You feel vaguely mortified.

"You," he says at last in a quiet yet reverential tone. "Are so beautiful."

His eyes have shifted from your chest to your face. You can't help but smile and suddenly you place your hands on his shoulders and push him back. He struggles to free his knees and it is awkward for a moment as he lays straight on the ground below you. His eye is wide and his breathing is heavy and for an instant you just don't know what to do.

Finally, you decide to plant a firm close-mouthed kiss on his lips before following his own example and push his head back and kiss down his throat. You feel his adam's apple bob as he swallows with delight and you smile. You nip and kiss your way down his chest, licking over his hardened nipples (which rewards you with sharp intakes of breath) and kiss all the way down his toned stomach before meeting the belt around his pants.

You look up as if for permission, and Lavi's face contorts in desire as he makes a noise between a moan and a grunt. You and you take that as a yes as his hands flow around your breasts and tangle in your hair. He immediately goes still as you fidget with the buckle, and when you become frustrated, he lowers his hands and releases it in an instant. You undo the button and the zipper with much less effort and see the cheeky red cloth of his boxers below his pants.

"Lavi," you say in a voice that you hardly recognize. He opens his eyes and locks on to yours in a silent moment of understanding.

Lavi wriggles out from under you and stands so quickly that you lose your balance. He steadies you with one large, strong hand as his pants fall to the ground. With a deep breath and lowered eyes, you take the waistband of his boxers in your hands and pull them down and they pool around his feet with the pants. You run your hands up his firm legs until your fingers meet a patch of hair and feel something smooth, warm, and very erect.

Your eyes fly open.

* * *

Lavi looks down and grins shamelessly at your wonderment.

At once, you both try to make light of an intense situation. "Big Hammer!" you say in unison. A moment of shocked silence passes as you stare at each other before you both burst into a fit of laughter.

"I'm afraid that's as big as it gets," Lavi says sheepishly, his heart hammering in his chest, his mind blank from excitement.

"I don't think I could, um... could handle it if it grew anymore," you say quietly.

Lavi begins to laugh again but the sound gets strangled in his throat as he suddenly feels your hot and moist mouth seal around the tip of his shaft. He lets out a higher-pitched "ahhh" as you circle around the rest of it with both your hand and your mouth.

* * *

His desire is certainly large and thick, but you are not daunted. You swirl your tongue against the pleasent saltiness and he shivers. You begin to move your mouth slowly down the shaft until you are as far as you can go and you pull back up to the tip. He has a pleasantly smooth texture that you are surprised to enjoy. Taking your cues from the gentle moans that escape Lavi's lips and the tremors in his body, you begin to bob your head, focusing mainly closer to the tip and your hand moves in unison at the base.

You lick over the slit causing Lavi to cry out loudly. His body is shaking.

"I can't - mmmm -" he tries to speak behind clenched teeth. Lavi is clearly trying not to pull your hair too hard, but his hands are certainly tangled firmly in your locks. Lavi's breath is coming out in a steady stream of hisses and moans and each of his muscles is tensed.

"I can't take this much l-longer," he stammers finally. Lavi looks down at you with incredible lust and by the glint in his eye, you just know that everthing is going to be happening much more quickly.

Lavi kicks the pants and boxers away from his feet and pulls you up. He looks into your eyes before cupping your face and planting a firm and hungry kiss on your lips, his tongue parting your mouth forcefully, as he draws you close to his firm body once again. Feather-soft, he runs his hand up and down your back and leaves you shivering in delight. He finally breaks the kiss to quickly undo the clasps keeping your skirt around your hips and your skirt falls to the ground.

Within moments you, too, fall hard to the ground, landing on your elbows with your knees in the air. You smile inwardly at the softness of the moss that made your landing a gentle one, because Lavi would not have pushed you if he had thought it would hurt. Your hands tangle in Lavi's red hair as he joins you on the ground on his hands and knees. As he advances, you can see a flash of light glinting off of his ear hoops. He pushes your legs apart and grins with a hungry yearning.

"Oh!" you moan suddenly as Lavi swiftly resumes his passionate kiss while spreading your legs permanently with his knees. He presses his large hand against the wet warmth between your legs. Your moans are swallowed in his unrelenting kiss as he rubs against your panties with his fingers. You blush fiercely as his fingers stop moving for a moment in the realization that the cloth seperating you and him is already wet. He moans quietly against you. Lavi is pressed against you and you can feel the tension in his body. His fingers delicately brush the cloth aside and begin to slide back and forth.

You rock against his touch, haplessly unable to control the motions of your body. Your moans become less and less controllable and his fingers move faster and faster against your slickness. You can feel the sticky wetness coating your thighs as well and you are trembling with so much desire that you can feel single tears on each side of your eyes.

Lavi stops his kiss but continues working with his hand, the other hand rubbing your breasts and gently teasing over your highly sensitive nipples. You can feel yourself swelling up against him but he gently pushes your chest back down to the ground. He looks into your eyes with such sweetness that your heart skips a beat... and then he rapidly pulls off your underwear and slides down your body in a fluid movement.

Suddenly, his head is buried beneath your thighs and his mouth is hot against you. You gasp as, unexpectedly, his hot tongue touches against your skin, parting you. You moan and gasp and suddenly your mind blanks as a euphoric sensation drowns out all other feelings. His tongue teases you outside as he slips in a finger, then another one. The two fingers stroke you in a beckoning motion as his tongue continues to tease. Then, Lavi slips in a third finger in cautiously and this time it hurts. You gasp, but it still feels wonderful for the most part.

Lavi stops everything. He sits up and looks at you, his sparkling eyes full of concern. "I'm afraid we can't," he says gently.

"What?" you gasp and try to sit up, but the throbbing warmth between your legs has effectively turned you to jelly. "Why not?"

"Because... if that hurts, then I'm afraid... it won't... fit."

Your eyes fly wide with surprise. Then you smile.

"Let's try."

Lavi looks concerned, but he lets you push him down. His brow is furrowed with concern but he makes no movement at all. His one eye is locked on yours, and you quickly marvel at the fact that his eyepatch has stayed put through this entire exchange. Steadily, you grasp his erection and lean forward, your breasts stopping just inches in front of Lavi's face. You can hear him groan with desire, but you focus on aligning yourself against him.

Barely a heartbeat passes before you push yourself down upon him. You gasp as you suddenly stop, your body trembling at how easily he slid in and how warm he is within you.

Lavi gasps as he misinterprets your reaction and tries to pull away. "See," he pants raggedly. "I told... you... unffff!"

You silence him by pressing two fingers against his lips and he silently relaxes back down to the ground. You raise your body up, the slow friction between your wet entrance and his hard length causing your body to tremble. You drop back down a little further, then raise up again, until his erection is finally sheathed within you. Once he is within you entirely, you simply don't move for a moment.

You are thankful Lavi is trying to stay so still, even though you can feel his hips trembling below your hands like pistons just waiting to thrust. But he waits, his flushed face turned to the side, biting his lip.

Seeing him like that just makes you more determined. You try again, only slower this time, raising up, then dropping down a little further, raising up, and repeating the process. His length is so warm inside you that once he is within you entirely, you simply don't move for a moment. Then you look down at Lavi, feeling your wetness seep from you and down onto him and his legs.

"H-help me," you whimper, flushing just as much as him.

Lavi looks up at you and in an instant, you are flipped flat on your back and he pushes into you. It doesn't even hurt, you realize. Instead it feels good. Amazing. The friction with each stroke feels like it sparks a fire each time he goes out and plunges back in. He begins slowly, but increases the tempo suddenly and you almost scream as your back arches.

"LAVI! Right - mmmf! - there!" you moan. Lavi's face and body gleaming with sweat. His green eye glistens and his earrings reflect the moonlight. His sweet mouth is open and he moans as well, his rhythm punctuated with quiet pants as he thrusts into you. Your eyes lock and suddenly Lavi lifts your right leg up and over his shoulder. As he plunges, you cry out.

You know, with that one stroke, that he needs to keep doing exactly this.

"Lavi. Don't. Stop. Please. Oh - please - Lavi. Don't - d-don't oh M-MORE LAVI! OH!" you moan and cry as your back arches and your eyes close and you can focus on nothing but an extreme rush like fireworks exploding within you.

Lavi's smiling face looks down at you as he realizes what is going to happen just moments before you do; you suddenly go slack and it becomes hard to see because your mind feels blank with bliss. Just seconds after, Lavi pumps himself into you and a hot jet of liquid fills you. You look up at him and his eyes are closed, his mouth open, and he gasps for air with one last final moan.

After a moment, Lavi looks down at you, his green eye glowing in the dark. Though his hand is trembling, he reaches up to cup your cheek. He bends his head down and kisses your nose. He leans his weight down next to you with surprising grace and pulls you onto your side. You rest your head on his chest and feel his heart desperately trying to slow down. The ground is soft and mossy beneath you, and you feel cool despite the heat emanating from you both.

You smile, and Lavi smiles, too. He looks at you.

You both open your mouths to speak, realize that the other is going to say something, giggle, wait a moment, then speak in sync:

"I've got your Innocence."

The last thing you remember before falling into the darkness of sleep is being pulled closer to Lavi as the two of you feel each other's laughs reverberate from deep within each other.


End file.
